


The Wolf and The Ogres

by mreen



Series: And The Wolf Says... [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Fables - Freeform, Fiction, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen
Summary: This is a story of the wolf (and friends) and the ogres.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And The Wolf Says... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490
Kudos: 3





	The Wolf and The Ogres

**Author's Note:**

> Some writing to deal with this dire time.

The wolf is stuck in their cave. 

There are ogres roaming around, they said.

The ogres are vicious, they attack without mercy and care.

The wolf hides, the rabbit hides, everybody hides.

Everybody feels scared and nervous.

Everyday they pray and pray.

May the power that be takes the ogres away.


End file.
